fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ultimateria
I'm gonna work on a version of one of those navigational templates for classes Just telling you so you don't start it yourself.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 10:24, 6 July 2008 (UTC) kinda finished it, its probably missing a few classes, you can see it at Template:Class.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:47, 6 July 2008 (UTC) yeah, i'll leave the colour scheme up to you, i dfon't know if its still doing it, but if you check category:Navigation Templates it was categorizing all the pages they were on as those templates.If its still doing it i made a topic about it on the central wikia help desk, but i can't go on it since my browser is going funky, if the problem is still on going can you go on the topic (it should have navigational templates in the title) and check the response?--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:13, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Doesn't matter semms to be ok now for some strange reason.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:16, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Just changed the laguz template so now it categorizes all its pages under Laguz.So you no longer have to type that in as long as you add the template.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:33, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Google rank is how high google ranks you as a site, the higher it is the further up the list you appear when people search for things related to you. One of the ways a wikia can improve its google ranking is by making a lot of internal links within it (the more things that link to a page the higher the google ranking is, there are also some other factors though), by adding a navigational template, for every time that template is added to a page, all the links within it go up google ranking wise. Thats why if you type 'Lethe' and 'Fire' into google we come out as the top website as we have the highest google ranking for that search.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:45, 7 July 2008 (UTC) is it fixed now? I can't get on the page to see, stupid not working wikia and your lousy unhelpful help desk :(--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:53, 7 July 2008 (UTC) i can barely get on the helpdesk with this wikia problem, which is quite ironic because when it first started i posted a message asking for help on there, it took me about 6-7 attempts before i could get on the topic again, only to realise that all that had been said was that 'they were working on it'.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 16:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Basically yeah, I can still go on pages that don't display ads, but the others don't let me fully load the page before aborting. So I can't stay on things like the main page or the Lethe page for more than a few seconds.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 16:08, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I understand that they have to display those ads, I mean when you think about it Wikia takes a lot of webspace, over 6000 wiki's quite a few with other 1000 articles thats a lot of space to have to pay money for. However they definately should have tested this system on a few wiki's first and then problems like these could have been dealt with before they affected a majority of people.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 16:13, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Just finished Template:Fireemblemgames may want to give it a new colour scheme as its just the laguz one again --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 21:28, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I'm from England Australia isn't in Europe, its in the continent Oceania (basically Australia + a few smaller places) Thats pretty unfortunate Sen Toshi is practicing for some swim thing Youv'e got your drivers thing and an admin on nintendo and i'll have to start on my final drafts of geoghraphy and history coursework starting friday. The wiki's certainly gfonna slow down in activity.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 18:19, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Through my sandbox i have determined that the space inbetween the navigational templates is caused by thePoR template i am going to go see if i can solve the problem now.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 11:39, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Fixed as far as i can tell.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 13:12, 13 July 2008 (UTC) There was a space line at the bottom of the template, nothing big. I'm gonna make one of those templates for Rekka no Ken and Sacred Stones soon, when i get the motivation.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:04, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Forum:TearRing Saga on this wiki As you are/once were a large contributor to the wiki, I wanted to bring this vote to your attention. Thanks.--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I honestly have no opinion on this subject, but thank you for asking. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 21:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC)